


Moonlight

by sitheirtage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Character Bleed, Character Death, Dark Past, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, Guns, Homelessness, Human Trafficking, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Manipulation, No Happy Ending Fest, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Rey (Star Wars), Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Stalking, Undercover Missions, Violence, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitheirtage/pseuds/sitheirtage
Summary: Rey Palpatine is barmaid at Katana's night bar & student in the Art Academy of New York. The lack of funds force her to start a job so she can keep her place in the academy for the law office " Resistance " as their  nark  because of her highly qualified skills as a photographer. She need to expose the competition law office "  First Order " in their dirty crimesor : Rey finds herself in the middle of law wars
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo , aloha sweetbeans , i'm new here ( obv ) & that's my very first fic that im dying to share. Please mind the tags before to read . Soo , chapter 1 is a bit dark and involves violence .  
> 
> 
> also pretend english is my first language – i edit as much as i can but it's possible to have mistakes !

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Present 

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀

It was the middle of November , the snow covered Brooklyn's streets . It had only been a week since Rey with all her stuff had lived on the street near Maz's old basement which used to be bar not long ago. Rose was furious , her fiancé Hux was on trial with everyone else who had been involved in the dirty business of the former 

law office – called the first order . She had kicked Rey out of their rent apartment and had told her not to appear before her eyes ever again. Rey tried to explain she really wanted to open her eyes but Rose refused to believe her and stuck with her lover truth .Yeah , the Resistance pay her like they had agreed , but a lot of the money went into Rose and Maz hands because she owed them – She only had money for food which she guarded and hid from the other homeless people around her which had stolen most of her stuff lefting her only with her backpack. 

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀

Her teeth chattered, she was curled up in one corner, hugging her backpack looking at the brick wall in front of her – so many memories , so much happiness . For the first time in her life she felt like belonged somewhere , like she had real family . And what she did ? Sell it for money which she couldn't even enjoy. She remained like this for a while deep in her thoughts . Her 

hands began to freeze and she tucked them in the pockets of her leather fall jacket , there was something inside : metal sharp – a key , she pulled it out and looked at it . At first she couldn't remember where it came from , but her memories brought her back to the night he gave it to her – Kylo Ren or more precisely Ben Solo , her blood boiled from the thought how easy she gave herself to him , how many nights she spend with him in his apartment , how he manipulated, used and lied her and how his mother Leia Organa her former boss she trusted with her silly life and who invloved her in all of this shit did not allowed him to be imprisoned . He was on trial too , but he never was going to face it like her grandfather Palpatine and Rose 's fiancé and few others names ; Maul , Dooku , Mitaka , no matter that he was the one who killed Snoke only to save her – she shivered not sure if it was from the weather or the memory which fast faded away and had been replaced by the thought she actually have grandfather , it cause her remember her parents , pale memories but yet she could see the car leaving her alone. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀They left her in the paws of a monster only to save her from another, to protect her and they had found their death by his hands – a hot tear burn her cheek but she fast wiped it away , now everything made sense . 

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ _____________________

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀

The next hour she spend staring at the damn key and thinking what should she do. There was no place where she could go and the night was near , not as if was the first night she would spend on the street but now there was involved snow 

𝖦𝗈 𝖿𝗂𝗇𝖽 𝗁𝗂𝗆 , 𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝗅𝖾𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗌𝗍𝗋𝗎𝗀𝗀𝗅𝖾 ! – her inner self called but Rey ignored .

She couldn't call Finn or Poe , they lied her just as Leia did , even her professor from the Art Academy - Luke Skywalker was involved and she trusted him – a huge mistake ! She blinked few times to removed the snow which was stuck on her eyelashes , her face was red from the cold , she couldn't feel her fingers which still held the key . Perhaps she get back to what her inner self said , he was liar , manipulator and killer because of her and again because of her was half stepped in the prison, but yet he was the only one she could trust or how she thought , her inner self were right he won't let her freez to death. 

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ __________________

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀

There she was sitting in front of his door holding the key and her backpack ( the only thing she have ) She wasn't sure if she should knock , use the key , ring the doorbell or perhaps call/text him. 

𝖴𝗌𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗄𝖾𝗒 , 𝖧𝖾 𝗐𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝖻𝖾 𝗆𝖺𝖽 ! 

Her heart was pounding furiously muffling her hearing – she made a move and put the key in the lock as turned it . The lock clicked and she push the door open . At first she wasn't sure should she call him and which name to use ,but after gathering a bit courage she shouted his name " ben " couple of times , there was no answer , no sign that he was there and she stepping timidly inside the big apartment and close the door behind herself. This wasn't incursion , she had key and the memory of him telling her to feel like home , that probably changed since the thing got wrong, but there was something within his eyes when he looked at her which gave her hope he truly love her 𝗉𝖿𝖿 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾'𝗌 𝗇𝗈 𝗌𝗎𝖼𝗁 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀 – she reminded herself . Stepping in the living room , she placed her backpack down on the sofa. It was warm and cozy around , she needed a shower and headed for the bathroom. 

The hall wasn't long it had three rooms and stairs for the upper floor , she knew all the rooms at his place as she had lived here for her whole life except one which now the door was fully open . She couldn't help and walked inside . It was his office , she suggested as stepped inside 𝖸𝗈𝗎 𝗌𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽𝗇'𝗍 ! her inner voice warrned . 

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀

There was few monitors turned off a big wooden desk which when she approched left her shocked not sure how to react at first . It was covered with scattered photos of her : she in her room , in his room , on the bar , at the street even before to know him – her whole life in New York was on these pictures " Shit " she sighed looking down at them , but her attention quickly turned to the monitors on the wall . When she turned the screen on it needed password , she didn't knew him that well but still tried her luck with a few combinations – nothing happened. This guy was obviously obsessed with her , she even wasn't sure why she's still here , what else his computer can have about her perhaps videos of their nights together she though as get sick. He was creep and she needed to leave as possible soon before he came back.

She typed down her bithday date – nope

she tried with the day she came in New York – still nothing , she tried her name , everything involved with her but yet nothing , then she tried her bank account password and the computer turned on this made her even more sick , she wanted the ground the open and swallow her fast . She was terrified , her heart was beat even harder than before. Her place wasn't here but she couldn't move when she saw the folder with her name on it , she slied the mouse and open it . I was right ! – she thought there was videos of her while sleeping under the moonlight in his room , few videos of him with her followed by photos 𝖥𝖺𝗂𝗋 𝖾𝗇𝗈𝗎𝗀𝗁 , 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖺𝗅𝗌𝗈 𝗁𝖺𝗏𝖾 𝗉𝗂𝖼𝗍𝗎𝗋𝖾𝗌 𝗈𝖿 𝗁𝗂𝗆 𝗂𝗇 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖼𝗁𝖾𝖺𝗉 𝖼𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗋𝖺 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝗅𝖾 𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝗅𝖾𝖾𝗉𝗌 – her inner self teased but she fast push her in the back of her mind and focus on the few other folders which the one of them was named data , she open it and was an excel file . She didn't waste time and open the file which disturbance her even more. There was information and copy of her pays , her passport, her bank account , her diploma and everything about her enroll in the academy – he had access to everything . She cursed and turned her heels to leave the room when his big form blocked her way out .

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ 

" What are you doing here , Rey? " his voice darker just as his eyes.

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀

" I.. I.. " she paused as if she was about to choke in her words or faint from fear " 

What is all of this ? " her voice shaming , looking at his desk with the picture .

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀

" Isn't it obviously? –" he laught as making fun of her because of the stupid question she just ask " That's you ! " " I can see that , but why? " she gritted her teeth now a bit angry 

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀

" I am attracted to you — " " No , you are sick ! " she interrupted stepping back

⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀

he just sighed ' I wasn't sick when you was flirting with me or even when you slept with me – " he paused and stepped inside the room which made her step back her brain was screaming run , but her legs wasn't able to move " i wasn't sick when i fucking kill my boss because of you ! " his tone was rough and heavy " i wasn't sick when you let me do whatever i want with you .. " " You was , i just didn't knew ! " she hissed but all she get from him was a smirk " from how long ? " she finally asked the question she needed to " since Arizona " " How so? Have we meet before ? " " If you came with me i'll explain ! " he said hands in front of his chest and eyes on her " I'm not going anywhere with you ! TALK! " she rised her voice angry . 

He sighed at her command and leaned his huge body against the frame of the door " You was waitress at that roadside restaurant , so young and small . The pain was written in your eyes but you still was smiling asking if i want something else ." he paused her eyes on him while listening " After i saw you on the same night i stayed in the town and followed you to your house " he smiled " Then what happend ? " she growled " You know what happend but i'll tell you what i saw " the memory bring back to the night but he begun to speak again " After a while I got out of the car and approached the old farm I heard a shot, girl screaming and i saw you , holding your backpack looking at the house " he paused stepping forward ' at first i thought you'd run , but you took some object and get back into the house . I approached one of the windows and looked inside at you fighting with a huge figure , i wanted to intervene, I was about to walk inside when i heard a second shot and as some object hit the ground " he stopped and make his way to the desk looking at her as she movied away " I know you are afraid , but you don't have to be afraid of me ! " Keep going " she hissed " What else did you saw " he smirked as dig up the pictures on the desk " i thought you died and looked back from another window , the view was not what I expected ! he threw one picture on the top of the others , her eyes filled with tears when she looked down at it . The creep had photograph her " you didn't run away , you were drawing on paper with his blood , i could hear you sobbing " he put another picture " and then i saw the smile on your face just the one from earlier " he paused making his way to the small safe on the bookshelf she didn't notice before . He open it " I saw you walk from there , clean as nothing happend , you smiled as the moonlight illuminated your face and even don't turn back " he pulled out a knife , few blood-covered clothes and drawing in dark red placing them on the top of the pictures . Her stomach couldn't stand it , and she put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom . She had buried those memories deep and never thought about it before now .

She vomit , it was inevitable . After a while she stand up from the ground looking herself in the mirror , her eyes red , her tears streaming down her cheeks unstoppable. He owned her , he had evidence about her crime. This obsessed creep owned her .

A knock on the door startled her "Rey are you okey? " his voice calm but still heavy . She didn't respond and looked around for something sharp , this was bathroom , she couldn't stab him with the bottle of shampoo – apparently he did not keep sharp objects in the guest bathroom 

and she couldn't walk out meeting his trial , she would rather go to jail than be with him. Another knock on the door this time more hard " Are you okey ? he shouted , she had to open the door or he would break it . She took a deep breath and grabbed the handle of the door as open it . He was there , his hands was empty , his eyes worried , he didn't wait a second and wrapped his strong arms around her as if he tried to comfort after telling her she's a killer " i won't let anything to happend with you , i promise ' he hugged her tighter kissing the top of her head . Her hands was on her side she even didn't tried to move or say something or even hug him back. Her heart as if was about to jump out of her chest , she trembled not from cold but from fear " Let me go " she let out a soft sob " Never, i just found you again ' " i don't want you , Ben " " You need to rest , i will take care of you , you talk now like this because you are hurt " he kissed her head again. She tried to push him away with all the strength she had , but he was bigger , stronger and heavier than her " What would you say if we go to out bedroom and nap , i have pills" Rey couldn't let him drug her , she needed to figure out something he wasn't going to let her go without fight just like that so she put a fake smile on her face and lift her head up to gaze at him " I'm hungry " she smiled as his dark eyes meet hers . He didn't wait second word and pull her to the kitchen 

When she sat on one of the chair , hands of the kitchen corner , he turned at her " What do you want for dinner " " whatever you have , i don't mind " she continue with her act . He may be good at manipulation , but so and she. He could tell something was wrong with her but he thought it was from the shook. Rey was enough smart to don't play with him if she don't want to end up behind the bars or be harm . He smiled and open the fridge " do you have some drink , perhaps vodka? " she smiled looking at him , he nodded and closed the fridge door as open one of the cabinets and took out a glass as put it infrot of her reaching for the bottle on the corner. He didn't knew what she liked about this cheap alcohol but he knew she'll come soon and buy few just in case . His plans never went on that direction in his head . He was going to be perfect for her but now she knew . She smiled but her eyes were full of fear . 

She was sitting looking at him as he poured her a drink. He moved as she sip from it. She needed this glass so she can do what she wanted " Do you like spaghetti ? " he asked looking at her taking the last sip of the glass , she nodded and smiled .

After opening few cupboards for a while, he staggered in front of the stove and started cooking . There was something 

intimate in this , nobody else was cooking for her even Rose . It 𝗔𝗹𝗺𝗼𝘀𝘁 made her change her mind 𝖲𝗍𝗈𝗉 𝖻𝖾𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗉𝗎𝗌𝗌𝗒 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖿𝗂𝗇𝗂𝗌𝗁 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 - her inner self shouted , her hands were shaking as she reached for the bottle , he glanced at her smiling and she return the smile . There was awkward silence between them as never before . She needed to be quiet , so she took off her shoes and got up from her chair . He didn't pay attention 𝖦𝗈𝗈𝖽 𝗇𝗈𝗐 𝗁𝗂𝗍 𝗁𝗂𝗆 – her inner self called . Rey didn't waste time she swung the bottle at his head , but before to hit him, he turned to her and grab her small hand , the bottle fell and broke over her legs , she screamed of pain and he let go of her hand " rey , im so sorry " he panicked , her feet were covered in blood , she was crying " i'm so sorry " he repeated as rummaged through the cabinets for something that could help. Rey tried again , no matter of her pain she needed a sharp object and down her feet where a thousand of them . She took a large piece and tried to stab him in the neck , but at the same moment he turned to face her and the sharp glass left one big not so deep wound over his face starting from the forehead to to his chin . He grabbed her hand and threw the glass away but the pain get him . His face was covored in blood , he was in agony 𝖱𝖾𝗒 𝖱𝗎𝗇 ! her inner self shouted inside her head , Rey didn't waste time , her feet was hurt and bloody she was literally lame as making her way to the front door , he growled angrily and she could hear his heavy steps behind her . She was near the door ready to grab the metal handle when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back at him " i got you " he sighed in relief and leaned down to kiss her neck lefting a blood over the back of her neck and hair , she tried to shoved him away. 

The droops of his injured face flowed down and mixed with the blood on her feets " you deserve punishment " he whispered in her hair " you are monster " she hissed holding his and reached back for his face to stuck her nails in the wound . It caused him pain, he growled

but didn't let go of her on the contrary, he grabbed her even tighter " Yes i am , but so and you " he slung her over his shoulder as she weighs nothing and went go upstairs in the bedroom carring her. Rey was hitting his back , but as she did nothing " i will take care of you , i promise , you won't be that wild when we finish " he slap her thigh playfully smirking at himself " i hate you " she hissed " i know ! " 

When they reached the bed he drop her gently on the soft mattress and looked down at her " I wanted to be good with you , but you attacked me " she swallowed nervously , her mouth was dry and crawled to the other end of the bed " you can't run away Rey " he paused taking 

black towel to clean the blood of his face and threw it away looking down at her 

" — not from me ! " What do you want ? " she asked as shrinking in the corner " just You ! " he smiled and open the night stand took out a bandage, cream and something to clean her wounds " Now i'll take care of you and after that you'll do the same for me. Please don't try anything or i can be more rough " he said soft looking at her as he got on the bed and stretched for her legs. She did what he said and moved closer releasing her feets to him . He lift the one and placed a gentle

kiss on it " You are so fragile " he smiled and began treats her legs . There wasn't stuck glasses , so the healing was going to be fast. Rey was looking at him with disgust 𝖡𝗎𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖾𝗇𝗃𝗈𝗒𝖾𝖽 𝗁𝗂𝗆 𝖿𝖾𝗐 𝗐𝖾𝖾𝗄𝗌 𝖺𝗀𝗈 , 𝗈𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝖺𝗆𝖾 𝖻𝖾𝖽 𝗈𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗍𝗈𝗉 𝗈𝖿 𝗒𝗈𝗎. –

her inner self teased . Rey ignored it , right now she was thinking of a plan something that could give her preference to escape , her thoughts were interrupted by him " Now it's your turn " he smiled and made her sign to move closer to him and that's what she did . She stood up slightly and slide next to him " Look how much easier it is when you listen and do what i ask you " he leaned down and kissed her but she bite him , his blood covored ber face and he pulled away angry "don't play on my nerves , i'm still angry for what you did down in the kitchen " " you will kill me just because I didn't kissed you back ? " she asked as grabbed the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and began to place it over his face , there was no anymore blood but the place was red . He needed a doctor in case if there was stuck glasses Why you care – she thought . He sat still , as if there was no pain at all " No , you are the one who wants to kill me while i was preparing you a dinner " " I'm not hungry " she growled " Yet " he correct her with smirk and continue " but when you are hungry there will be no food for you , aha . And because you tried to escape i'll tie you for the bed " " you are sick " " you too darling , should i bring your little bloody art here so you can enjoy it " a hot tear burn her cheek , he wiped it with one finger "everytime when you try to escape or don't obey i'll talk about it . " he smiles and caresses her face " You will learn to love me and listen to me " " i rather die " she stand up no matter of the pain and ran to the stairs . He jumped after her ' Where you think you're going? " " this does not concern you "  
" it is ! " he pulled her by the waist but she didn't let him pass without fight.

She was hitting , kicking and pushing him , while he were trying to calm her down to hug her and put her back to the bed . She yelled how she hated him, how disgusting he was , how she rather go to jail or die than be with him here . He offered her to move because deep inside he knew she loved him back ( what mistake ) , she never was going to admit it nor him anymore . Her words was more painfull than the physical hits but she was right nobody was giving a damn about him . She wanted to push him away , she screamed in his chest as she tried to escape his grip . This wasn't her . Thier fight led to the stairs in one moment she was in his hands pushing him away on the other she was falling down the stairs and everything went black . 

**Author's Note:**

> What to except ; 
> 
> Rey finds herself in the middle of Ren's  
> office full with pictures & informations of her  
> he's creep –  
> Ben explains the murder she had committed in the past  
> There have a fight  
> injured feets  
> face wound  
> tbh lots of blood 😥


End file.
